


Just a diary

by Doris01



Category: no one - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Diary/Journal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris01/pseuds/Doris01
Summary: Something about myself. I don't know what I write about, I don't know what I wanna do, maybe I am just a little bit dizzy. I just wanna give full vent to my sorrow and despair.





	Just a diary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not mean to spread anything negative to the world.

It's my 17th birthday. In my view, 17 is a nice number. I have looking forward for this day for a while. I used to think it would be a day filled with happiness and joy.  
But in reality, it must be the worst day I have ever had. I couldn't remember how many times I argued with my parents today and none of my friends said anything about congratulations to me.  
I feel so lonely. I can't get rid of the mist hangs over my heart. I had been cry for a long time, in the end, there was no tears in my eyes, but I drowned myself into the endless sadness.  
I don't want to remember this day in the rest of my life.


End file.
